kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sunsational Surprise / A Sunsational Puzzle
A Sunsational Surprise / A Sunsational Puzzle is the 85th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis King Dedede buys air conditioners from N.M.E. to cool off the town when it gets too hot. Later, an Ozone Layer Monster appears. Episode Summary Kirby and friends are sunbathing on the balcony at the Castle, Lady Like remembers when her and Sir Ebrum were at the beach when they were young, after looking at pictures of themselves, Kirby notices that Lady Like has wrinkles. Surprised by this, Lady Like then pushes everyone inside, fearing that they will suffer the same fate as her. Meanwhile, King Dedede and Escargoon are sunbathing too. Escargoon looks up, only to see that King Dedede is suffering from a massive sunburn. After seeking advice from Customer Service, he tells them about the effects of UV rays and notifies them of their products which Dedede can sell to the Cappies. Shortly after this event, Escargoon makes a health warning on Channel DDD about the sun and UV rays. The warning ends with him and Dedede promoting the use of sunscreen and the Escar-Cool 5000 Air Conditioner. Later, Tuff, Kirby and Tiff sneak outside to play, while the rest of Cappy Town are in fear of the sun. Kirby and his friends are revealed to be playing a game, when Tiff arrives and informs them that they all have sunburns. She then takes note that the sun itself has been acting weird lately. Later on, Lady Like thinks of an odd idea; Sleeping in the daytime! Soon, all of Cappy Town catches wind of the idea and night becomes the new day. Meta Knight, on a grocery trip, warns Tiff that either the sun is getting stronger, or the planet is getting weaker. Kirby and co are playing football in the daytime; Fololo and Falala find the duo and tells them to come to the castle; There, they find out that Tiff and Co. are making a hot air balloon! The plan was that they fly up to the sky and find out what is causing the heatwave. Dedede notices the balloon and Customer Service teaches them about the Ozone Layer and the hole in it. Meta Knight tosses a canister from the balloon which lands in Cappy Town containing a note that warns the Cappies about the danger and to check their air conditioners. Once they do, they find out that the air conditioners were rigged to destroy the Ozone Layer! Meanwhile, Kirby is sent to fix the hole via Warpstar, fighting a newly formed Ozone Monster in the process. Unfortunately, the UV rays are too strong for him, so Tiff and Tuff throw the burner from the balloon at Kirby, causing him to transform into Jet Kirby. Kirby attempts to fight the monster once more, but the monster proves too much for him again. During the battle, Lady Like tells Sir Ebrum that he should search for Dedede and ask for his help against the Ozone Monster. When Sir Ebrum finds King Dedede, Dedede fires a cannon at Kirby, and the cannonball is hurled at Kirby. Luckily, he inhales it to become Bomb Kirby. Kirby tosses bombs at the monster and defeats it, causing the Ozone Layer to revert to normal. Later, Kirby and friends are relaxing at the beach, without needing to worry about getting sunburned, while King Dedede and Escargoon had buried themselves to avoid getting sunburned. Changes in the Dub *The tan coloring on the affected characters skin, except Kirby's, was changed from brown to reddish-orange, probably to prevent a controversy on racism. *The cover on Sir Ebrum's and Lady Like's photo album shows a heart with a strange design on the heart. The design on the heart was removed from the English dub for unknown reasons. *The scene where King Dedede shows his face in front of the television after he uses his sunblock to show it works well was removed from the English dub for unknown reasons. *In the Japanese version, when the Warp Star gets burnt by a UV ray and Kirby lands on the burnt side, his feet get heated, and Kirby rapidly says "Atsui", which means hot. This is a contradiction to what he usually says, since he usually can only repeat what others say. Trivia *Lady Like breaks the fourth wall in this episode, by yelling at the viewers to 'stop staring at her' when she notices her wrinkles. *Tiff also breaks the fourth wall at the end of this episode when she says "Make sure to use sunscreen when you go outside though". *This is one of the several episodes that have the ecosystem as a theme. This episode is about the ozone layer. *This is also one of the episodes where Kirby flies by inhaling air. *Upon seeing King Dedede's sunburnt face, the NME Sales Guy ironically expresses fright and mistakes him for a monster, despite selling monsters for a living. This is either an ironic joke, or he thought one of his own monsters was loose. Gallery Summer outfit.PNG|Lady Like sunbathing. Summer suit.PNG|Sir Ebrum sunbathing. Young Ebrum and Lady Like.PNG|Sir Ebrum and Lady Like when they were younger. Ep85 A Sunsational Surprise.png|A very hot day indeed File:Theozonehole.jpg|The ozone hole File:15.jpg|The ozone hole monster Ep85 A Sunsational Surprise3.png|Tiff is worried about the ozone hole Kirby episode 85.PNG|Kirby becomes a sunburnt brown